


Oops

by tinypinkmouse



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: Established Relationship, Light-Hearted, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It certainly wasn't Mike's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

It hadn't been his fault. Of course it hadn't.

It was Henry. It was always Henry.

He'd been tired. No, exhausted. Who could blame him for what happened?

No it was definitely Henry's fault for showing up at the station in the middle of the night when Mike had been about to go on trying to make sense of the damn case and hadn't exactly slept for awhile.

It wasn't like Henry usually showed up at the station. And certainly not without Vicki.

So was it his fault when the vampire suddenly appeared behind him when he was standing and staring at his own writing on the board. At the pictures pinned there, which seemed to make less and less sense by the second.

Was it his fault that the vampire seemed to have no concept of personal space? He'd like to see anyone try to act unaffected with Henry's mouth millimetre's from their neck, breathing in their scent.

"You should get some sleep," the vampire murmured, slipping his arms around Mike.

Could anyone blame him for forgetting where he was?

He arched into the touch. Tilted his head, let the arms around him support him.

It was the surprised gasp that jolted him back to reality.

His eyes flew open and he pulled away from Henry. With a brief glare to the vampire he turned to face Kate.

"Kate…" he started, but he had no idea what to say.

"I just came to tell you that I'm heading home to get some sleep," the woman said. And he could clearly hear the 'it's none of my business' that she didn't say.

"You should do the same," she added after a brief hesitation and a look at the smugly grinning vampire.

After she left he sighed and pulled a hand through his hair before he turned to look at the vampire.

"Why are you here?"

"Maybe I just wanted to see you. You've been tied up about this case of yours for too long."

He just looked at Henry for a moment.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hoppsan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/106399) by [tinypinkmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse)
  * [Upsista](https://archiveofourown.org/works/106398) by [tinypinkmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse)
  * [Oops [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/313741) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
